


Professional Pining of the Idols

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Idol AU, Idols, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Good idol groups were always professional, after all. If only two specific members could remember that more often.For the Prompt:IDOL AU. If there's anything I'd like to see, well, fluff (I don't think I needed to say that but we never know), and for details, I think it'd be nice if at the end of one of their show, they let fans ask them questions and someone asks if Gen is single, so Senku goes up to Gen, kisses him and asks the fans if that answers the question? Or something among these lines?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Professional Pining of the Idols

The Five Generals, they were called. Japan’s new and upcoming idol group on their first tour around the country. Despite it only being half a year since they became official, they already had hundreds of fans lining up to each of their shows, eager to see them perform. It started with their first member, Chrome, with their friend Ruri as their manager. Senku was then recruited as the second member, Ukyo as the third, Ryusui as the fourth and finally Gen as the fifth. 

It took some time, but eventually, they were able to organize themselves an event to perform at, leading to their official integration into the idol group community. Like a fine wine — as Ryusui would say — they got better and better, the more they got used to putting themselves out there. 

After a steady year, they procured thousands of fans, were finally able to agree on a set of custom costumes to wear, and even got a training schedule down. Admittedly, it took some hard work on everyone’s part to pull it off, but it all paid off when the group was invited to Japan’s annual idol group competition. To say the group was excited would’ve been an understatement if the big party Ryusui threw at his mansion was anything to go by. 

Only the best idol groups in the country were allowed to attend, which meant the Five Generals would have to work extra hard in the upcoming months if they wanted to win ‘The Best Idol Group of the year,’ award. 

The judging would go by three categories. The first being the performance itself; how well they performed, how smooth their movements were, and how well their voices harmonized. The second category went to the audience’s reaction, like how well they take their performance and how they react emotionally. The third category was their professionalism, like how they greeted fans and how much effort they put into their careers. Good idol groups were always professional, after all. 

If only two specific members could remember that more often.

——————

It wasn’t Senku’s fault he was drawn to their new member. Anyone would be, with his mix-matched hair and dreamy eyes and the way he practically floated across the stage as they rehearsed. Originally, Gen had been a performing magician since he was a kid, so he was technically already used to stages and big audiences. Unlike the rest of them, who only started the year before and needed time to adjust.

Senku was almost jealous of the way Gen adjusted so fast. But then again, he shouldn’t be surprised. Gen walked the stage as if the entire world watched him, even during their rehearsals and daily training. Sometimes Senku wondered if Gen knew he would openly stare at him when he wasn’t watching. 

_As his eyes twinkled in the spotlight. When his jacket swung open with their movements. When his voice hit the high notes flawlessly as if it took no effort._

_The way his lips formed the words as the world narrowed down to the redness painted on and how his tongue darted out to lick……_

Senku shook his head and concentrated on his movements. He was getting way too ahead of himself. He was an idol in a famous idol group. He could stay professional… 

_Hopefully._

——————

It was totally Gen’s fault that he was drawn to one of the members of their idol group. He could’ve said no and continued being a magician when he was asked to join their group and become a fully-fledged idol, but one look at the ruby eyes of a certain odd-haired member had him agreeing on the spot. Gen would never admit it to anyone, but he had practically swooned when he caught a small smile blooming on Senku’s face after signing their contract.

Upon getting to work with the group, he immediately noticed how different Senku was to the rest. During one of their practices, he instilled his mentalist training to try and figure out why. 

Ukyo, he knew in and out, as his childhood friend and the one to introduce him to the group. While he seemed like the quiet, shy type, he was actually pretty damn tough and was often the ‘mom character’ of their group as he constantly prevented them from getting in trouble and scolded them for trying. 

Ryusui was the loudest member of the group and thus was their leader. He was also filthy rich, which sometimes made Gen wonder why he became an idol in the first place. After asking him about it, though, Gen came to understand that it was “just something he desired to do” — in Ryusui’s words. In other words, it was fun for him, and Gen respected that. 

Chrome was the youngest of the group only by a few months, but it often felt like there was a year’s difference instead. His energy knew no bounds, and it was a wonder how he ever got things done when he always got distracted by small things. It honestly suited him greatly, and Gen couldn’t help feeling a little jealous at how he took life so differently compared to his own. 

Ruri was the manager of their group and also a lifelong friend and crush of Chrome. From the stories Gen heard, she was actually the older sister of another one of Chrome’s friends, Kohaku. She was very sweet in Gen’s opinion when she wasn’t in her ‘manager mode.’ They often got together to drink tea and chat about potential venues and the new songs they performed. When she was in ‘manager mode,’ though, she was completely different. She always had critiques to give them after rehearsing and would often point out the things they needed to work harder on if they wanted the performance to be perfect. Gen appreciated the brutal honesty she’d give them, even if it meant fewer hours relaxing and more hours training. 

Senku was a mystery. It seemed like every day that Gen would learn something new about him, from his surprising range of voice to his scientist hobbies. If they weren’t rehearsing or performing, then Senku would be ‘sciencing’ his way through various experiments and formulas. Once, Gen had even caught him hurriedly writing equations in a notebook, minutes before a performance. Ruri had scolded him greatly for that. 

When they performed, it was like watching all of the world’s beautiful secrets unfold before him. 

_When Senku’s eyes crinkled as he smirked through singing his lines, as the spotlight trained on him and the sparkles on their outfits reflected in his red eyes._

_When he’d watch Senku’s perfect lips form the words of their songs and how his cheeks puffed out cutely when he ran out of energy and had to move slower — closer to him… So close…_

Gen nearly tripped for the fifth time that rehearsal as he got caught up in his thoughts. He could already tell Ruri was gearing up for questioning him about it once they were done. He could only hope she’d take mercy on him. 

Gen needed to work on staying in the moment if they wanted to get to the top of Japan’s idol list and win the competition. Then maybe after, he could have time to see where his feelings would take him. For now, he could definitely keep being professional. 

_Hopefully._

——————

The group had just finished rehearsing and walked off the stage, sweaty and still buzzing with after-stage energy. Gen had gone ahead to the dressing room as the others took their time to get off. As the group of four walked to the dressing room, Senku couldn’t help but hear Gen’s melodious voice singing their warm-up song echoing through the hallway.

“Kanden mangan, gan-gan mangan~” Gen continued singing while tapping away at his phone as they all entered the room. 

“You can’t honestly still be singing.” Ukyo groaned, throwing a small pillow at Gen’s face with a smile when Gen squawked at the interruption. “Give your voice a break, Gen, we’ve been rehearsing for the last five hours. Wouldn’t want to strain your voice now, would you?” He teased, before sitting up straight as Ruri entered the room, giving them all one-overs before nodding and sitting down with a smile. 

“Good work, boys. Adding the last few twirls at the end was a good decision, really pulled the whole thing together.” Ruri said, twirling her pen in her hand as the others waited patiently for her to continue with the critiques they knew were coming. “However…” _There it was._ “Senku, you need to work on not shaking your head during the performance, if you don’t like the movements, then you should’ve said something when we were developing it.” Senku blushed and looked down, muttering out a “fine,” before fiddling with something to keep his mind off the fact that he’d been caught. Ruri continued. “Gen, is there something wrong with your ankle? Because you keep tripping over yourself, which just won’t do in the final performance.”

It was Gen’s turn to blush now as he floundered a bit in response before just sighing and chuckling out a small. “No, nothing is wrong with it. Sorry.” 

“Well, we’ll have you two work extra during rehearsals tomorrow to be sure.” Two groans in perfect sync filled the room as the others giggled at their now planned torture. Ruri smiled as she stood up and patted them all on the shoulder. “The competition is next month; please continue doing your best.”

A few nods and a few cheers later, the group all left for dinner down the street. No one said anything as two members; still red in the face walked slower and in silence next to each other, flustered and pining harder than before.

——————

The competition was going well, surprisingly. Despite a very nervous night before, they managed to get quite ahead in ranks and were close to being on top. All they had left to do was a fan greeting and another final performance.

So with a few bodyguards and a massive line of dividers, the group set out to meet their fans in the lobby of the competition venue, each member adorning their performing costumes ready for the pictures and videos. 

Spread out across the whole lobby, each member took turns walking around, shaking hands, taking selfies, and signing photo cards. It was about an hour later, as Senku walked the now-familiar path for the third time that he happened upon Gen and the group in front of him. What caught Senku’s attention though, was the red-tint adorning Gen’s face and the fact that he was stuttering a response out quickly, lacking in his usual finesse. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t hard to figure out why he was responding so oddly. Fans can tend to go over the top with personal questions sometimes, and it seemed these fans, in particular, wanted to know something that made Senku pause. 

“Are you single?” One of them asked. “Are you in a relationship?” Another screamed out from the back. 

Senku couldn’t explain the surge of sudden jealousy for the life of him. The coiling grip of it wrapped around his lungs, leaving him short of breath and _angry._ Protectiveness is a powerful motivator, and at that moment, Senku understood that primal urge completely. Self-control, professionalism, the fact that he was an _idol,_ all those responsibilities he had disappeared in a heartbeat. He didn’t even notice when he’d walked over to the group and stood by Gen’s side, but he was there now and had a mission to complete. So with a dramatic flair, Senku gripped Gen’s cheeks and… 

_Kissed him._

He could practically feel the confusion radiating in waves over him from Gen before he practically melted and returned the kiss. After a series of eternal cheering, Senku pulled back and quickly slung an arm around Gen’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest and facing their now silent and stunned fans. 

“Does that answer your question?” Senku asked, winking before hurriedly pulling Gen away into a back corner and away from the chaos that just suddenly burst in the lobby. Senku panted as they came to a stop, still able to hear the screams and cheers from the lobby as he finally turned to Gen, whose head was hanging low. Senku panicked immediately. 

“Shit I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked if you were okay with that, but you just seemed kind of trapped and I -” Gen surged up before Senku could continue and for the second time in less than a few minutes, they kissed again. Senku was the one that was stunned this time, pulling away and watching Gen giggle and wrap his arms around his neck. 

“Thank you for rescuing me, my knight.” Gen whispered, hugging Senku close, until Senku’s brain kicked into gear again, making him chuckle and return the hug. 

“I’d rather be a scientist.” 

“My scientist in shining armor then.” Gen said, before squealing as he felt Senku’s fingers poke his ribs. 

“Now I regret saving you.” Senku laughed, resting his forehead on Gen’s. 

Gen smiled, reaching up to tow with Senku’s bangs. “No you don’t.” He said, connecting their lips again. It wasn’t until a rough shove to the shoulder broke them out of it, and they released each other faster than lightning. 

Ryusui smirked at them smugly, patting both on the shoulder before pushing them along the hallway. “Alright, lovebirds, enough! We have a show to continue.”

Chrome ran down the hallway, grabbing their hands and pulling with all his might. “Let’s go!” He yelled happily, leading them towards the dressing room where Ukyo was waiting. 

A few explanations and a small celebration later, the group was on stage, doing their best as fans cheered them on, louder than ever. If it was because of their very sudden and public revealing of their relationship, then no one said anything. 

Especially not when they walked towards their hotel room with a trophy in hand and medals pinned to their jackets. Two more celebrations later, the group finally dispersed for the night, getting lewd winks and knowing grins from the others, as Senku pulled Gen in the direction of his room. 

Needless to say, an afterparty of getting to know more of how those lips felt was even better than a trophy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth prompt down! Thank you to lolo-chi on Tumblr for the request! (And helping me out with specifics ;) I don't know anything about idol's, I hope this was accurate enough!
> 
> I'm taking fic requests for the entire month of June! Just go to my tumblr, read the rules and submit! @ Widow-Spyder
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and Thank You for reading this far! <3


End file.
